The day before Father's day
by caz1969
Summary: a challenge written for for Father's Day.


_A challenge written for a GSRforeverlove__ challenge._

_Write a one chapter story involving a surprise for Grissom. It can be a surprise from a child or Sara, or both. Must be happy and humorous.. Ecklie must nearly ruin the surprise but not succeed. Must include the phrases "Holy Cow, would you look at that" and "knick knack patty wack", and "The (?)Gnomes made me do it". The type of gnome is up to you. Rating may be K-M_

_I hold my hands up to all the mistakes in this fanfic_

Sara walked out the break room as Ecklie was walking down the corridor, Sara turned round to see him go into the break room _that was a close escape _Sara thought as she walked down the corridor.

Ecklie was making himself a coffee when Grissom entered the break room, Grissom went to walk back out when Ecklie saw him, "Gil, have you signed the paperwork I left on your desk", Ecklie said,

"It's on your desk", Grissom said,

As Ecklie sat down at the table he noticed a bag hanging over the chair,

Grissom made himself a coffee then went to leave the room, "Gil, take that bag with you and leave it in your office, Sara must have left it, she just left as I came in", Ecklie said,

"Oh, okay, she can get it later", Grissom said as he picked it up, he had a look inside and could see an envelope, Grissom them left the room to go to his office.

Five minutes later Sara walked into the break room and saw the bag wasn't hanging on the chair, looking around the room she asked, "Did I leave a bag in here?",

"Ecklie looked at her and said, "Yes I gave it to Grissom thought it might go missing if it was left in here, he just went back to his office with it",

"Grissom has it……ok, thanks", Sara said then rushed out the room towards Grissom's office,

Sara got to Grissom's office and it was closed over, _please don't let him see what is in the bag, _Sara thought,

Sara didn't even knock she just opened the door and walked in, just as Grissom was about to take the envelope out the bag,

"Ecklie said you had it", Sara said as she took the bag from Grissom,

"Something you don't want me to see dear", Grissom said raising an eyebrow and laughing,

"No…no it's just a Birthday card for Greg", Sara said looking at him and holding the bag down by her side.

"Oh…I didn't know it was Greg's birthday this week", Grissom said sitting down on the chair,

"Yeah, end of the week……….Friday", Sara said as she went to leave the office,

"Sara", Grissom called out, Sara turned and looked at him, "Will see at home, I just want to finish some paperwork first",

"Yeah sure see you at home", Sara said as she left and walked down the corridor.

Sara walked past Ecklie in the corridor, "I see you got the bag", Ecklie said,

Sara smiled, "Yes, just got it in time", Sara said as she walked away.

Ecklie watched as Sara walked down the corridor, _in time, what does she mean, _he thought.

_**Knick knack patty whack give the dog a bone**, _Sara sang as she gave Bruno a bone from the bag she held in her hand, Bruno took the bone in his mouth and walked out to the back yard, Sara smiled as she watched Bruno turn around and look at her, _"_Good boy", Sara said

Grissom came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist he kissed her neck, and said, "And I can be a good boy too if you come with me", Sara laughed and turned to face Grissom,

"I didn't hear you come in and I bet you can, but I would rather you be a naughty boy, so follow me", Sara said as she kissed Grissom on the lips and walked towards the bedroom, Grissom turned to watch Sara walk into the bedroom, _god I love that woman, _Grissom thought as he followed Sara undoing his shirt.

A while later Sara went to get some water from the fridge, Grissom was still in bed, as she got to the kitchen door she looked at the floor covered in grass and dirt, "**Holy cow would you look at that**", Sara shouted as she looked around for Bruno, who was nowhere to be seen.

Grissom came walking into the kitchen and stopped as he saw the floor, "Where is Bruno?" Grissom asked,

Sara just looked at him saying nothing,

"Sara", Grissom said as he walked over to the back door,

"Grissom get something on your feet", Sara said as she walked back towards the bedroom,

Grissom walked out to the back yard to find holes all over the garden, "BRUNO", Grissom shouted,

Sara appeared at the back door, she had put some shoes on, as she walked to stand beside Grissom she handed him a pair, Grissom took the shoes but never put them on,

"I bet I know where he is", Grissom said as he walked back indoors,

Sara just looked around the garden at the mess, the flowers that had been down the side all lay on the ground, the three gnomes they had bought only two days before had been knocked over and as Sara looked closer one of them had broken.

"Damn dog, wait till I get you", Grissom said as cleaned the dirt of his feet, once cleaned up he walked up the stairs towards the spare bedroom, on opening the room door Grissom heard movement coming from inside, "I know you are in here, so don't make it in worse",

Sara had followed Grissom upstairs and could hear him, trying not to laugh she waited outside the room door,

Grissom sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Come on Bruno time is up, get out from under the bed now", Grissom said as he bent down to look under the bed,

Grissom sat back in the chair and sighed, "Well I can sit here all night you know, it's my night off.

Sara sat on the stairs outside the door and listened to Grissom talking to Bruno, she had her hand over her mouth so not to make a sound when she laughed.

Two hours later Sara was downstairs she had cleaned the kitchen floor and had put the broken gnome on the kitchen table, as she picked the gnome up she heard a growl coming from behind her, turning round she saw Bruno sitting watching her,

"Well who has been a bad boy", Sara said walking towards him, she still had the gnome in her hand, as she got closer to Bruno he growled again, Sara looked at the gnome in her hand and then to Bruno, "What is wrong, you not like", Sara said holding up the gnome, Bruno lay down and growled again.

Sara put the gnome outside in the back yard and went back inside, Bruno was still in the same spot, "What have you done with Gil", Sara said looking at Bruno,

Sara went upstairs to see what Grissom was doing, "Gil", Sara said as she walked into the spare bedroom,

As Sara opened the door she saw Grissom asleep in the chair, Sara smiled and walked over to him, "Gil", Sara said taking his hand,

Grissom opened his eyes to see Sara standing in front of him; it took Grissom a minute before he asked "Is he still under the bed?"

Sara laughed, "No he is downstairs, but I think I know why he went a bit crazy out the back", Sara said as Grissom pulled Sara down to sit on his lap,

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything,

"Gnomes", Sara said as she ran her hand through his hair,

"Gnomes", Grissom said

"Yes, I don't think he likes them", Sara said

"So you are telling me if Bruno could speak he would say, **the gnomes made me do it**", Grissom

Sara laughed

"It isn't funny Sara it's going to take forever to get the garden back to normal", Grissom said as Sara went to get up,

Grissom pulled her close to him, "Stay, I want to hold you", Grissom said kissing Sara,

They both heard a noise and looked at the door to see Bruno watching them; they looked at each other then to Bruno, Sara went to get up but Grissom stopped her,

"No leave it, Bruno go downstairs, and I will deal with you later", Grissom said,

Bruno went to walk into the room, but on hearing Grissom say, "Downstairs", he turned around and walked downstairs.

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled, kissing him she said, "You know maybe I should give you the present I bought you now",

"Present for me, what's the occasion?" Grissom asked,

"Don't move, I will be back in a minute", Sara said kissing him then getting up to leave the room,

Before Sara left the room she looked round to see the puzzled look on Grissom's face.

Sara went down the stairs, Bruno was lying at the bottom of the stairs on seeing Sara he sat up, Sara walked past Bruno and opened a drawer, taking out an envelope she smiled and looked over at Bruno, "I think you better stay down here tonight boy,

Bruno watched as Sara switched of the lamp and locked the back door; Bruno made his way over to the sofa and lay on the floor next to the sofa,

"He will be fine in the morning you wait and see", Sara said as she walked back upstairs, she could hear Bruno move on to the sofa, Sara didn't allow Bruno to lay on the sofa, but she knew he did it when he was alone in the house, "Down off the sofa", Sara said as she got the top of the stairs,

Sara laughed as she could hear Bruno come of the sofa and sigh as he lay on the floor.

Sara walked into the spare room, Grissom was laying on the bed, "We need to get a new chair that one isn't very comfy", Grissom said as Sara walked over and handed him the envelope,

Grissom looked at Sara and then looked at the envelope, sitting up he took it and looked at the front of it, and Sara sat next to him on the bed, they looked at each other for a few minutes then Sara said, "Go on open it I wanted to give it to you in the morning but now seems the right moment,

Grissom looked puzzled as to what was inside,

Sara kissed Grissom on the cheek then sat back against the pillow, "Open it,

Grissom moved so he had his back against the pillow, he looked at Sara as he opened the envelope; he then looked at it as he pulled out the card inside, Looking at Sara he smiled, the opening the card and reading it he leaned over and kissed her, "I love you Sara Sidle, this is the best surprise ever", Grissom said kissing her again, the card fell to the ground as they kissed.

"You know you are going to be a great Father Gil, You can see that the way you talk to Bruno", Sara said trying not to laugh,

"Did you hear me taking to him when he was under the bed?" Grissom asked,

Sara nodded and said, "But mind Bruno can't talk back so you might need practice for when our kid answers you back",

They both laughed,

"And you are going to make a great mother Sara", Grissom said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Grissom woke first, he took a minute to figure out why they had slept in the spare room, smiling he kissed Sara on the head, then got out of bed, as he stood up he noticed the card on the floor, smiling he picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed, _Happy Father to be Day, _he read out loud then opened the card and read aloud what was written inside, _Happy fathers Day Gil, next year will be for real, _Grissom smiled and turned to look at Sara who was smiling watching him.

Grissom got out of bed and saw Bruno at the end of the bed on the floor, he patted the dog's head and said, "Good boy Bruno",

Bruno looked at him and then stood up looking over at Sara, Sara smiled and before Grissom left the room he said, "I will deal with you later boy",

Sara laughed and snuggled back under the covers as Bruno lay back down.

_THE END_


End file.
